Through Human Eyes
by Amala Zena
Summary: The Freedom and Justice have always protected their pilots from danger, but after a strange occurrence that transforms their bodies into flesh, they will need their pilot's protection from the world. Not slash.


Through Human Eyes

Summary: The Freedom and Justice have always protected their pilots from danger, but after a strange occurrence that transforms their bodies into flesh, they will need their pilot's protection from the world.

Warning: Major AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED.

* * *

Standing on unsteady feet, the figure swayed in the dark. Its vision was scrambled for some odd reason. Teetering over in exhaustion, it collapsed against the metal railing nearby. It flinched when its body met cold metal, and the need to back away, to get away from that strange sensation overtook any other thought. It had felt that. Clumsy hands tried to find purchase but the cold sweat wetting its hands made its grip slippery.

It was all it could do to prevent a hard fall of the metal floor.

Shaking, it gently lowered itself to the hard ground. Hunched over, it gingerly leaned against the metal bars to keep itself from falling over once again. It flinched nevertheless when the metal made contact with its back, but it gradually relaxed. The shaking subsided to mere tremors when its body's temperature warmed it from the inside out like a small flame. It wondered if there was the heater was turned on.

It sat there alone as its vision tried to recalibrate to adjust in the darkness. The room it was in was silent for a while until it noticed a steady thumping sound.

_What's this sound?_

It tried to locate the source, but found out seconds later it came from within itself.

A heartbeat.

_Am I malfunctioning?_ Making a sound that could be described as a gasp it lifted large hands closer to its face. Bright golden eyes were unreadable as they scanned the smooth pale skin covering its body. But the sight of flesh didn't help calm it down.

Ragged breaths left its gapping mouth. It felt like it was trapped.

Wide eyes frantically darted this way and that trying to make sense of it all but rationality was something it just couldn't grasp at this moment.

But three things were the only things it was painfully aware of...

It was dark.

It was cold.

And it was so small...

* * *

It was late in the night. Or was it more accurate to say early in the morning? Driving along the highway, a young man mused to himself. Either way it meant no one besides him was on the road. He didn't have to think hard to figure out where he wanted to go. It was the same place he went to whenever he faced another sleepless night.

The young man named Kira Yamato needed to talk to an old friend. It wasn't the person he normally went to. He had three close people who would always listen to him. He wanted to talk to someone that didn't respond with words. This someone's mere presence put his mind at ease. Over the past few months Kira visited this friend. At first, it was simply to stave off the guilt from the fact his friend was alone now. There was no pressing need to see him anymore.

After the first visit he admitted this fact. And like a coward he became, he turned tail and ran as soon as the words left his lips. The first thing he made sure to say when he came back a week later was barely audible. But he was sure it was heard.

_I'm sorry..._

It must have been strange apologizing. Yet he felt it was the right thing to do. He had been through thick and thin with this friend.

After all, if you couldn't talk to your mobile suit who else could you talk to?

Seeing his destination was now close he went off the main road to the turnoff leading to the hanger. No one usually went down this path since it wasn't as well maintained as the one he just exited. And with the forest surrounding, it wasn't the best place to walk through at night.

Coming to a stop in front of the large building that stored his partner, he parked and exited the vehicle and headed for the hanger. His violet eyes focused on the man made building. It seemed so out of place right in the middle of the forest. Placing a hand over the keypad he quickly typed out the four-digit password. The doors slid open and Kira walked inside. Solid floor turned into a narrow pathway suspended in midair.

Every time he made the trip over he had the old guilt seeped back into his heart and mind.

Even if the Freedom was not alive, it didn't make up for the fact Kira regretted leaving him, yes him, alone. It didn't take too long for the coordinator to start referring to the Freedom as a person considering all the time he spent with his partner. He was practically-

Bringing his thoughts to an abrupt halt, Kira stiffened. His senses were on high alert from the faint sounds he heard. It came from up ahead, he was sure.

Creeping forward slowly and cautiously, it became louder. It sounded like heavy breathing. He wondered if it would have been wise coming down here unarmed but now he felt like kicking himself for it. Coming here alone was of course risky. He would never have thought of a threat from within the one place that he knew no one else knew about. All the security systems looked untouched when he entered. Kira was sure he would have noticed if the security systems were tapped into.

The brunette was at least reassured whoever could have possibly entered couldn't activate the _Freedom_. So entering this hanger was all for naught. Yet there was the possibility he would have to face the intruder. Frowning at the thought he continued making his way further back to where his Gundam was located. Now in perfect range to see whoever it was Kira took in a deep breath preparing himself for whatever this person would throw at him. He did not know what was in front him or if it was a threat or not.

Seeing a huddled body in front of him Kira's face was blank. Inwardly he was confused. What was going on? The person's body was bare of any clothes and his violet eyes picked up the fact the boy no older than himself was shivering on the floor. Whether it was because he was cold or scared Kira couldn't tell. The strange yellow eyes had a quality to them that made them shine in a way Kira seen only in children. They were eyes untainted by the corruption in this world. In this state he looked like a child that was in too big of a body.

Wondering what he should do he stood there for what seemed like hours. The boy didn't notice him yet. He was probably too caught up in his mind to see he was no longer alone. Clearing his throat the boy jumped, now realizing the presence near him. Kira expected the other male to attack him, but Kira didn't expect him to look up at him with... recognition?

Bewildered on what to do Kira watched the boy extend an arm trying to reach out. Tilting his head to the side he wondered why he didn't attempt to stand. Studying him quickly for it felt indecent to view someone under these conditions he inched forward, looking for any sign of injuries.

"Are you injured?"

Tilting his head in almost the same exact way Kira just did a few moments ago he looked blankly up at him. The coordinator wondered if perhaps he was mute. Lowering himself next to him he spoke softly, "What's your name?" Receiving no answer the brunette frowned deep in thought wondering what he should do. Would saying his own name make it easier for the other to speak? Too caught up in these thoughts he didn't notice how intently the other male was looking at his lips as he spoke.

"My name is Kira. Would you tell me yours?"

The male finally opened his mouth. Mouthing what Kira knew was his own name. But no sound left his lips. He appeared as if he was thinking of something difficult he needed to solve. Mouthing repeatedly what Kira said.

Looking over him Kira gasped.

"...The _Freedom_... where'd....?" Feeling a tug on his coat Kira reluctantly tore his eyes away from the area where his Gundam should have been. Did this boy know something? Stunned when he saw the boy look expectantly up at him, he looked as if he was the one Kira called out for when he said the _Freedom_.

_No...It couldn't...it just can't be..._

Shaking his head Kira tried to send that thought back where it came from. His mind was racing. This boy couldn't be... He just couldn't...

Smiling at him Kira was taken aback. _Could he really be?_ Not knowing what to think he shrugged off his long coat. Taking notice of the curiosity he was exhibiting Kira draped the coat over the boy's broad shoulders. Eyes widening, the now human _Freedom_ felt the strange fabric rub against his skin. Gently rubbing it with his hand, probably wondering what the feeling was.

Not noticing Kira turning his back on him he gave attention when his pilot's voice said softly. "Get on."

He cocked his head to one side, probably wondering what Kira meant. Meeting his eyes over his shoulder Kira said, "Put your arms around my neck. I'll lift you up."

Doing as Kira instructed _Freedom_ did it a little too well. Kira almost started choking when _Freedom_ loosened his hold with eyes downcast knowing he had almost hurt his pilot. Sensing his change in mood Kira said encouraging words to him. "It's not your fault. I should've have been more specific."

When he saw the child-like happiness form on the other's face Kira couldn't help but smile back. "Okay...let's try this one more time..."

After a little trial and error _Freedom_ was carried on Kira's back. Now moving he looked in every direction in wonderment. Kira watched from the corner of his eye. He chuckled inwardly at how amazed the boy would be outside if he acted this way indoors. Being at a different size must make you see things differently.

Adjusting the body on his back so he wouldn't slip Kira opened the exit. Hearing excited sounds coming from the person behind him the young man knew his thoughts were right.

On his pilot's back _Freedom_ was looking at everything. Objects and wildlife looked much more detailed than they used to look like. And he was right, with him so small everything looked bigger!

Stopping right next to the car Kira gently lowered himself down. "Alright, here's our stop." Remembering what his pilot said when they got to the car it was time to get off, Freedom complied. Though he wished it lasted longer.

Rising to his feet Kira asked, "Do you want to try standing?" Eyes narrowed in concentration Freedom tried to mimic the movement Kira did. Pushing upwards off the ground to stand, eyes widening in delight he realized he was now eye to eye with the violet eyed coordinator! But feeling his knees buckle under him his expression changed from one of happiness to fear. Thankfully Kira's hands shot out to steady him.

Keeping a firm hold on him Kira led him gently to lean against the car. "Are you okay?"

Freedom nodded slowly looking disappointed. He wanted to stand on his own two feet.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll get easier," Kira said. "I need to get something in the trunk; can you stay here for a minute?"

Unsure of how to respond he just nodded. But seeing Kira turn away was not what he was expecting. The first steps going in the opposite direction made his heartbeat quicken. To his horror Kira was walking away! His mind was frantically trying to come up with a way to stop Kira from leaving. Knowing he wouldn't be able to walk after him Freedom opened his mouth.

"KIRA!"

Slamming the trunk closed Kira raced back to the right side of the car where he left Freedom to get what he needed. Coming to a halt right in front of him Kira looked for anything that could've caused the scream of distress. The fact he called out his name barely registering.

The words he was about to say lost at the person in front of him. Shaking again Freedom's breathing made it sound like he just ran a marathon. Hands reaching out, arms wrapped around Kira's neck. "K-Kira l-left m-me," the shaky childish voice cried out.

Stunned violet eyes widened at the first sentence ever spoken by Freedom. In just a period of two minutes he actually talked! Once the wracking sobs reached his ears Kira felt a jolt go through his body.

_...Was he crying?_

The once machine felt an overwhelming amount of strange feelings going through him. The sight of his pilot walking away was excruciating to him. He knew for sure Kira couldn't leave his sight. All of the things he was feeling just exploded. Pulling back Freedom touched his face. Feeling warm drops on his fingers he looked at the clear liquid amazed.

Unfolding what was in his hands the brunette wrapped the blanket over the coat to keep the other boy warm. Kira had to improvise and he needed to cover him up. He could catch a cold from going around like this. Looking at the simple brown blanket Freedom gave Kira an inquiring look.

"It's to keep you warm until I can get you some cloths," he supplied. Opening the passenger door Kira helped seat him inside. Making sure to watch out for his hands and feet were inside before closing the door. But before he closed the door he assured the reluctant Freedom he was coming back. Quickly crossing in front so he could see through the glass where he was going Kira slid into the driver's seat.

Reaching over to put on his seatbelt on Kira did the same for himself. Hearing his cell phone beeping the brunette fished it out of the dashboard. Looking at the display screen with a grimace he read the plain black text.

_7 missed calls..._

Before starting the car he swiftly called his sister back. Hearing the phone ring repeatedly he heard a click.

"Cagalli, I'm-"

"I'm sorry but I'm asleep. Kira if you're calling then just know you're going to get a beating the next time I see you. If this is anyone else leave a message!"

Kira sighed as he hung up. The rest of his sentence drowned out by the prerecorded message she probably just made. Turning the key into the ignition Kira put the car into reverse to back out and turn the car back onto the road.

Looking over at Freedom to see how he was doing the coordinator saw a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

Jumping in his seat Freedom looked sheepishly at Kira. Shaking his head indicating nothing was wrong. Even though he thought something must be on his mind Kira left it alone. Perhaps when he had the words to say it then he would tell him what's bothering him.

* * *

Author's notes: I'm curious and want to hear your opinions. How do you feel the Freedom and Justice will react to being human? How do you think they will handle the fact they're now organic beings?

Please review!

Note from an anonymous beta: This idea was spawned after many hours of joking around with the Gundam SEED cast with a bunch of gags, memes, and other random scenarios. This fiction really doesn't take place anywhere in the canon mainly because we were unable to fit it in so we've placed it as an alternate universe.


End file.
